Tribute Honor Remember
by wolfmyjic
Summary: My small way of Remembering 911. A Tribute to those who gave their lives. A way to honor those who survived. And to let the world know...911 will always be Remembered. Take a moment today to reflect. Please read AN at end.
1. Tribute Honor Remember

But I know Jesus and I talk to God  
And I remember this from when I was young  
Faith hope and love are some good things he gave us  
And the greatest is love

-Alan Jackson, Where Were You? -

Seeley Booth stood tall. His hands clasped behind his back, his chin up, shoulders back. From his viewpoint atop the Jeffersonian Institute, he could see for miles. His dark brown eyes looked over the city- his home. The evening sky was splashed with pinks and purples. DC was strangely quiet, giving the eerie feel of a horror movie. Booth drew in a deep breath, letting the semi-cool air fill his lungs, then let it out slowly. He let his eyes drift shut for a moment as events of five years early raced across his mind. It has been a beautiful day. The sky a brilliant shade of blue with just a few white fluffy clouds drifting lazily along. A late summer day like any other. He had woken up that Tuesday before his alarm. Booth remembered getting up out of bed, excited about what the day would hold. He had no idea his excitement would turn to complete fear within hours.

Booth opened his eyes and again looked out over the city. His mind was filled with images and sounds that he would never forget. The picture of the World Trade Center towers on fire. Of the dark smoke bellowing up into the perfect blue sky. The screams, the crying, the feeling of being totally helpless. He could still feel the panic that wrapped itself around his heart when they learned that a plane had crashed into the towers. Then the Pentagon. Then in the field. Booth felt his stomach begin to knot as the sensations of that day swept over him again.

Fear and panic quickly turned to anger as the days went by. Anger that his home was being attacked. Anger that he felt helpless to protect his son. Anger that so many had to die. Booth shook his head to bring his thoughts back to the present. Five years after that horrid day, it was still fresh in his mind, and he still felt anger. Anger that people, humans, brothers, could kill each other. In his heart, he knew his past action were just as wrong and he sent many nights praying for the forgiveness that he so desperately sought. Did he even deserve to be forgiven? _Do any of us deserve to be forgiven?_

A small noise pulled his attention to his surroundings and he felt someone approach him from behind. "Hi," a soft voice said. His parent and friend, Dr. Temperance Brennan came up beside him. She matched his pose. Her eyes focusing on the city below.

"Hey," he responded- his voice just as low. Minutes passed, and nothing else was said.

"Are you okay?" Brennan asked, finally breaking the silence between them. Booth took a deep breath and let it out as a heavy sigh.

"I'm not sure," came his answer.

"It's hard," Brennan began. "Standing here…remembering what happened." Booth nodded.

"Seems like a dream sometime, but at the same time, it seems like only yesterday."

"I remember everything about that day," Brennan said. "What I was doing. How I felt. Everything."

"It's like it's burned into your brain," Booth agreed. They fell back into silence.

"You didn't want to go to a memorial?" Brennan asked.

"I thought about it, but decided I would rather be alone." Brennan glanced over at her partners profile.

"I understand," she said, and turned to go. A hand on her arm stopped her movement.

"Stay." It was a simple word, but it held a large request. Brennan nodded. They stood there, neither saying anything. They were both lost in the view in front of them and the thoughts of a certain day five years ago.

Minutes ticked away before the silence was broken by the sound of footsteps and hushed words. "Want some company?" Booth and Brennan both looked over their shoulders. Angela, Hodgins and Zack stood together. In the dim light, Booth could see the sadness in all their eyes.

"Of course," he said, and the trio made their way across the roof of the Jeffersonian.

"We thought," Angela began. "That maybe we could have our own private memorial." Hodgins passed Booth a small white candle, while Angela gave one to Brennan. "If that's okay?" They all looked at Booth, who nodded. One by one, the candles were lit, and the five friends stood together. The darkness of night wrapped around them. The light from the five candles shone out against the black. Each one offered up words of honor. Finally, it was Booth's turn, and his mind twirled. He didn't know what to say. How could he pay tribute to what this day means? How could he give honor to those who died? How could he pay respects to those he survived?

"To the fallen," he began. "We honor your sacrifice. To those who survived, we salute your will. To everybody effected by 9/11… _we will always remember_."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I will always remember what I was doing on 9/11. I can close my eyes and picture it like it was yesterday. I was watching the TODAY show, about to turn it off to go get ready for work when the first image came on. Nobody knew what had happen. Then I watched, along with millions of others, as a plane enter the TV screen. _

_This was my small tribute to everybody effected by 9/11. My small way of paying my respects, and showing the world that that day will never be forgotten._

_I'm asking that instead of normal reviews where you tell me what you think, please take a moment a write your own tribute. Think of your review as a piece of a memorial. _

_We will always Remember._

_9/11/2001 _


	2. Thank You

I know that technically, I'm not supposed to do this, but I really don't care.

I want to take a moment and thank everybody who gave a 'Tribute Review'. I read every single one of them, and I also answered every one. They moved me beyond words. I encourage you, if you haven't read the 'Tribute Reviews' please do. So many people poured their hearts into what they wrote and I truly appreciate that.

I think 'NSC' said it best: "United we stand, together we fall. No one gets left behind."

God Bless,

WolfMyjic


End file.
